


Женщина, я не танцую

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 5 lvl: Драбблы [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Люди делятся на два типа - те, кто танцует, и те, кто не танцует.





	Женщина, я не танцую

Музыка… Дракс любил музыку. В конце концов, он живой, а любая жизнь любит то, что способствует её распространению. Так что он, без сомнения, любил все эти привлекающие внимание мелодии и ритмы, будоражащие кровь и зажигающие огонь в чреслах, и даже был не против танцевальной музыки — всё веселее, чем считать стук своего сердца. Услышать, если что не так с кораблём, Ракета может и сквозь все эти песни, а Драксу это ни к чему.

Музыка пропитывала собой всё, чего касался Питер. Иногда казалось, что даже когда он будет лететь в открытом космосе с одном скафандре, а то и без него, космос будет играть ему музыку, чтобы было не так скучно. А ещё Питер танцевал. Дёргался, извивался, как насаженный на вертел, подпрыгивал, будто у него вместо коленей пружины, притопывал ногой в такт музыке, стучал пальцами. В общем, совершал множество лишних движений, растрачивая энергию на пустяк, не ведущий ни к получению еды, ни к обогащению, ни к выживанию, ни к любви. Не, ну в самом деле — у Питера не было траха с тех пор, как… Ну да, с тех пор, как он убил папашу… И лишился отца. Да и до того траха у Питера точно было недостаточно — разве считается, когда даже не в каждом порту находишь себе красотку по вкусу, чтобы раскрыть её нижние губы налитым членом и доставить вам обоим блаженство?

Учитывая странные человеческие табу и ритуалы, Питеру бы сойтись с Гаморой, тем более что, как сказала Мантис, любил он её и хотел до усрачки. Вот только Дракс чуял, что Гамора из тех, что не танцуют, даже если вокруг остались только танцоры. Конечно, в бою она двигалась так, будто для неё одной звучала музыка, а противники просто не попадали в ритм, наталкиваясь то на острый локоть, то на лезвие меча. Но то в бою, а на борту, независимо от того, какую песню включал Питер, Гамора вела себя так, будто никакой музыки нет. Не склоняла голову, не улыбалась, не притопывала.

Эта её черта Драксу очень нравилась. И Гамора нравилась, хотя и была тощая как кость — ухватить не за что. Ни сисек тяжёлых подержаться, ни мягких как перина ляжек, ни шрамов, чтобы языком обвести. Гладкая, тощая, уродливая, а всё ж что-то в ней притягивало Дракса каждый раз, как он переводил взгляд с дёргающегося во все стороны Питера на её неколебимый профиль. Но Дракс не настолько оголодал, чтобы бросаться на кости, а потому, если всё ж распалялся до стояка, так шёл к себе и дрочил от души, если они летели, или выбирал красотку или двух по вкусу и приходовал так, что койка ломалась — совсем как в ту ночь, когда зачали его самого.

Дракс раздражённо ударил по стеклянной колонне, потому что от подобных мыслей немедленно захотелось всё бросить, вернуться к тем бабам, от которых он вышел не далее, чем сегодня утром, зарыться лицом в пышные сиськи и спустить меж пухлых щёчек, а вместо этого надо было сидеть здесь среди танцующих разряженных безумцев и следить, как бы Ракета что чужое опять не упёр. Кстати, где эта паскуда?

Ракета обнаружился в конце коридора. Стоял, вжавшись в стену и подглядывал за чем-то по ту сторону дверного проёма, потряхивая хвостом и навострив уши. Ну точно собрался что-то стащить. Однако стоило Драксу протянуть руку, чтобы его схватить, как тот обернулся, приложил лапу к пасти, цыкнул и поманил пальцем. Дракс вжался в стену над ним и заглянул за косяк.

В пустой комнате Питер, заткнув уши маленькими динамиками, танцевал, и Гамора танцевала вместе с ним.


End file.
